Even more painful
by Cupcakegirly
Summary: Kuvira wins the United Republic but, it comes at a cost. One shot.


"Guys she must have our location, she's pointing that thing right at us." Mako exclaimed pointing to the window.

"No she wouldn't," Baatar said in a shocked voice as a ball of purple formed in the canon. It hadn't worked, Korra's plan had failed. Quickly she grabbed the radio a decision had to be made.

"Kuvira wait, you're right you won the city is yours." Korra kept her eyes on the canon as the purple glow died down. Everyone in the room gave her questions glances, they were telling her not to surrender.

"Good to see you came to your senses, now turn yourself over and return Baatar unharmed." The cold voice of the Great Uniter said.

"No I'm not handing myself over or returning your finance. You may have won today but at a steep price. I'll tell you what I told Baatar Jr., I will make it my life's mission that you won't ever see your loved one again." Korra clicked the radio off before Kuvira got the chance to talk again.

"Korra what did you just do?" Tenzin walked over the young avatar, she had just surrendered the city of a tyrant.

"It's like what Bolin said earlier, she's just to powerful with that death ray. This fight is not over we will take back the United Republic one day but for now we need to figure out how to take that thing down." Korra turned to Su. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes…but what are you going to do?" Kuvira was smart and had resources, she could easily track down Baatar. Baatar would always be looking for an opportunity to get back to Kuvira.

"Trust me Su, no harm will come to him."

**XXXX**

It had been ten years when Kuvira found Baatar again. The avatar was on the run, her agents were looking for her but, she moved around too fast.

"Baatar? Baatar!" Kuvira called out for him, she had found him nothing could keep them apart.

He turned around eyes going wide at who had called his name out. Immediately he dropped into a bow, "Great Uniter what an honor, how may I serve you?"

Confused she motioned for his to stand up straight. Her eyes roved over his body. He wore filthy clothing, he was older lines marked his once youthful face. His hands were callused from manual labor. The one thing that caught her eye was the band around his left ring finger. It wasn't the engagement ring she had gotten him, it was a wedding ring.

"Baatar what happened to you after Republic city?" She kept her voice emotionless, her soldiers and people were around.

"What do you mean your eminence? He wouldn't meet her eyes, they stayed on the ground shoulders curved in.

"You don't remember what happened in Republic City?"

"You marched on the United Republic and won." Through his heartbeat, she could tell he wasn't joking around he truly didn't remember what happened. That meant he didn't know who she was either beside the Great Uniter. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"No, you are dismissed." Kuvira masked the hurt in her eyes as Baatar turned away.

"Oh wait I do remember," He spun around and she felt a glimmer of hope but, only to have it squashed. "May I give you something?" He indicated to his pocket eyes looking beyond her to the soldiers. She nodded.

"I'm not sure where this came from but, it has your name on it so it must be for you." He pulled out yellowed and crinkled envelope. With a shaky hand he handed it over to her.

"Great Uniter." He bowed again and left. Kuvira watched him go stuffing the envelope in her pocket.

As the train sped away, she caught a glimpse of Baatar he stood with another woman. She presumed that was his wife and their two small children and with another on the way. Anger, jealousy, betrayal and hurt washed over her. It should have been her that he was married to with two kids and pregnant with the third.

Walking away she went to her quarters. In the privacy of her former shared room with Baatar, she pulled out the letter. Taking a deep breath she opened it.

_Kuvira,_

_If you are reading this then that means you have found Baatar again. I told you that you wouldn't ever your lover again. As the avatar I have a duty to the world so I couldn't keep him chained to my side at all times. But there was another way, he's not your lover anymore because he won't ever remember his life with you. All you are to him is the Great Uniter. I brainwashed him, erased all memoires of you. It isn't like the Dai Li brainwashing, this is permanent. So I congratulate you, you found your fiancé again but he's not yours anymore. And know one day I will be back and retake the United Republic and free the Earth Kingdom from you. They don't belong to you. _

_Sincerely, Avatar Korra. _

Kuvira could practically feel the avatar smirking at the last line. Pulling the engagement ring out, his words rang in her ears.

"_I promise as long as I live I will never love another woman, I love you, Kuvira." _

"_And I love you," She slipped the ring over her finger, kissing her new fiancé. _

Such as small thing felt so heavy in her palm. She had won but, at a price. She had lost the one person who loved her unconditionally. Who had promised to love her and only her. This was even more painful know that he loved another and had a wife and family. While she was alone again.

**The end. **

**Kind of silly I know but this has been bouncing in my head for a while. **


End file.
